and suddenly it's LOVE
by dreamsalive
Summary: Gabriella Montez is a tomboy.Troy Bolton is her best friend and also a player.They pull pranks together.Play basketball together.Tease Chad about pizza together.In short they do everything together.Everything includes LOVE too.They just have to realise it
1. Chapter 1

**heyy guys this is my first story dont hesitate to tell me what u think of it**

* * *

"hey troy...what'cha doin?" asked Gabby as she stepped in troy's room in the Bolton household.

Now Gabriella Montez was a typical tomboy. She only dressed up in two to three things which always consisted of jeans and hoodies and t-shirts. She had never had her hair down and usually wore caps. She loved basketball. She was like a sister to mostly all the guys in school but only had to girl friends.

Troy Bolton was her best friend. He was everything a girl wanted except he wasn't a vampire. He had shaggy brown hair. He had ocean blue eyes in which one could drown in and an athletic body due to the excess amount of basketball he played.

"nothing gabs...was getting bored Amanda is getting on my last nerves and last night when we went on a date she told me how she didn't like burgers...you hear BURGERS they're like heaven .

"oh-kay ...i have to say...your girlfriend is a weirdo...i mean who in the world doesn't like BURGERS...you're right they're like heaven" Gab said

"i know gab...i know...and then she started going about how COCA COLA had pesticides...i mean i went on a date with her not TO WHAT TO EAT AND WHAT NOT TO EAT CLASSES .And then she didn't even let me order for myself she told the waiter to get me a salad...first of all salad is not even considered food...and plus that salad had broccoli in it...BROCOLLI...GABRIELLA ...BROCOLLI. Who eats broccoli on a date" troy said annoyed

"Okay troy u so have to break up with her and if u cant I'll do it for u "

"But Gab then she'll cry like the last time i tried to break up with her and u know how much i hate it when girls cry" Troy said

"Aww...Troy-boy even has a heart...who would've thought...my troy all grown up...being all sentimental ..."Gabriella said faking tears.

"SHUT-UP"

"Troy don't start using foul words...just because you've grown up...momma would be sad..."gabriella said now scolding like his mother.

"and now i know i was so right about talking about it with chad instead of you." troy replied trying to suppress the smile from breaking out.

"ok ok don't go all CHAD IS BETTER TO TALK TO THAN YOU...I'll tell you what to do "gabriella pretended to think

"how about you take her to her to another date "suggested gab

"are u mad ANOTHER DATE i couldn't even stand her on our previous one"

"SHUT UP U IDIOT...now as i was saying before u rudely interrupted me "she sent a glare towards troy "you take her out somewhere where only junk food is available and then you order all the most fattening burgers ...im sure she'll start lecturing you again-"she was again interrupted by troy

"no i will not be and i again say not be able to survive that lecture once again...i think i might just die "troy said melo-dramatically

"Oh shut it drama queen...I think you're turning into Sharpay...and by the way...thanks for interrupting again"she sent another cold glare towards looked down and mumbled sorry.

"So as i was saying before someone "she looked pointedly at troy" interrupted me again was that we know that she'll start lecturing u again...and u pay her no attention and then when the food arrives u start swallowing all of it as if u had not eaten from five years and when she says something dink the soft drink take a bite of the burger and then open your spit it on her and say what...is that clear then we'll pay the waiter for spilling something on her...is that clear with you"gabriella asked

"gabs don't u think its a little...i don't know...harsh" troy asked still hesitant

"no it serves her right for insulting my first love...my burgers" Gabriella said surely

"okk then lets do it"

*later that day at Gabriella's house*

"Chad what part of GIVE . IT. BACK. TO. ME. Don't u understand" gabriella yelled at chad

"aww...common gabs its just your personal diary how bad could me reading it be?"chad asked laughing

" Trooooooooooyyyyyyyyyyyyyy"gabriella whined

"Chad wat is it that u cant give back to gabriella" troy asked from the couch,not really caring for wat it was.

"dude its her personal diary...the one which u never found...but always wanted to read"chad said smirking knowing what was going to happen next.

Troy suddenly sat up from his lazy position and came next to chad "common chad open it a little faster"

Chad opened the diary and on the first page was written that I WANNA BE A GIRL LIKE SHARPAY IS and most of all it was written in the colour both boys despised wich was PINK!

Chad and Troy both dropped the book with horror stricken face...then they looked at each other and then at gabriella who was nervously standing in front of them looking towards the floor.

* * *

**heyy guys i hope u like**

**if do pls review**

**lots of love,**

**disha**


	2. pizza woes

_**This is the second chapter...i know it is a little short**_

_**But here it goes**_

* * *

*suddenly there was a loud thud*

And Chad had fainted due to the amount of shock he had received by just receiving that little piece of information

"Chad" the worried voice of Troy and Gabriella said.

"oh there will finally be some silence let's ust leave him here for some time" said Troy

"Oh shut it Troy before i rip your mouth off" Gabriella said

"Chad are you okay"

"Well let's just call Taylor maybe she could make him get up by kissing him or doing othere gross things which they usually do" suggested Troy

"Oh for the first time in years Troy Bolton gave a good idea" agreed Gabby

"But are you willing to go see all that kissing part for the sake of Chad"said Troy

"For the sake of Chad...yes...but after seeing that he owes me...big time"said Gabriella a little disgusted by the thought of seeing them make out...again

"okk then"

*one hour later*

"nope nothing is happening...its useless"said Taylor

"Instead of making Chad get up why don't we all go shopping"suggested Sharpay while painting her toenails.

"Nope Sharpay...even hough thats a good idea considering how much he annoys us...no"said Gabriella

"Well then i guess there is no other option except that SUPER SECRET TRICK to get Chad to wake up"

Sighed Troy dramatically as if the trick was dangerous

"and what is that Troy?"asked Gabriella annoyed thinking it was another one of his stupid ideas

"oh to know that YOU have to say "Oh my majesty may i please know this secret,IF you tell me i will be you slave for the day

After much argument with Taylor she said the line to Troy

"Well now that you are insisting that you would absolutely love to be my slave i'll tell you"Troy said smirking

"Well just GET IT OVER WITH" yelled Gabby

"Now you don't need to be all rude on me baby"Troy said as Gabriella pretended to gag on hearing Troy refer her as 'baby'

"WHATEVER"

*one hour later*

"Chad your pepperoni pizza is here " a voice said

As Gabriella said this once more she heard a bolt

She saw Chad sitting upright and started to shout "where have all of you been hiding my pizza "and Troy smirking

* * *

**_This is the second chapter ...hope you like it..._**

**_Pls leave your reviews...they matter a lot_**

**_Lots of love_**

**_Disha_**


	3. Let it begin

**Well here it goes the third chapter**

**hope you like it**

* * *

After Chad had eaten his pizza or rather gulped it down Gabriella said "so Chad you did not really faint?"

"No But i heard you say that i annoy you and Troy here "Chad said said looking towards Troy " said that lets just leave hime alone"Chad fake tears and said " I thought we were best friends i expected better from you"

"Just leave it Chad" Troy said "Today i have my date with Ms. Nutrition and Gabriella if anything goes wrong i'll be sure that you dont survive" Troy said

Gabriella just dismissed it with her hands

"Well then lets go to your house the girls and i will give you a makeover"

Troy mouthed to Chad "HELP ME"

Chad stopped the girls and said to Gabriella "Woah! Tis was what i was afraid of now Gabriella's gonna be all girly giving makeovers...God! Why didn't you make me die before seeing this day"Chad cried dramatically.

"Chad it was not written by me...it was written by Sharpay ...and i think there is no harm in being a liitle girly...but just not like Sharpay...no offence"

"None taken"

"Well then lets go and give Troy-boy a fabulous makeover"Chad said enthusiastically in a girly voice.

In return Troy mouthed "GO TO HELL"  
_

*at Troy's*

"And you could wear cute PINK pants" Sharpay suggested

"Sharpay are you mad" Gabriella said to Sharpay "Cause i think he should wear orange pants"

"yeah and what next Gabs you would want be to wear yellow and red polka dots shirt with glasses" Troy asked sarcastically

"Well thats a very good idea actually "Gabriella said thoughtfully

" I have a feeling this date is not gonna be a very good one" Troy said

"That's what we're aiming for" stated Gabriella

"I'm leaving it all to you three now"Troy said now kinda scared

*At the date*

"Troy what are you wearing exactly" Amanda asked while staring at the geeky Troy with her mouth agape.

"Amanda you and i dating has brought me so much pleasure that i'm ready to show the world the real me" Troy said

"oh-kay" Amanda said freaked out

"well lets go inside...let the date begin" Troy said faking enthusiasm

" Yeah let it begin" the whole gang said now standing outside the door.

* * *

**Well i know that it wasn't all that good**

**I'll try to make the chapters longer**

**Hope all of you like**

**Pls review...I'll appreciate all your reviews**

**Lots of love,**

**Disha**


	4. FINE

**Well here's the next chapter...hope you all will like it...it is not that great...but i promise the next chapter is awesome...also many of you requested that Gabriella should turn a little girly and they should start have little feelings for each other...trust me it would happen in the next chapter...anyways hope you enjoy it ...and by the way the reviews were AWESOME**

* * *

Gabriella was happy. No, Gabriella was jumping. Everything up till now was going according to the plan. Except if even one of the stupid waiters would just take the 5 dollar bill and go and spill the stupid iced tea on Amanda.

Till now Troy had ordered all the burgers present in the restaurant. Amanda could not stop complaining about had even dropped a burger on Amanda for which she was furious. He was still acting geeky. And because of Amanda's complaints Troy looked as if he would die if they didn't get the date over with. All this just because the waiter refused to do so. Now Gabriella had thought of this plan cautiously. She had thought there would be some teenage waiters who would do anything for a five dollar bill. But no, Stupid Troy he just had to choose a place where there were no teenage waiters instead there were old and kind waiter who did not want to ruin the"sweet pea's"date . So here she was, begging Chad to act as waiter.

"Chad common go to the counter take some iced tea an go and drop it on "Gabriella literally begged

"But what will i get in return"

" What do you want in return...well let me guess...a pizza"Gabriella asked annoyed

"Great that would be just great" Chad said now as happy as a kid getting ice-cream

So Chad went and did his job.

"Troy we're over" Amanda said yelling

"okkk" Troy said acting as if he was very sad

" Troy if you want we could work this out you just have to return to your first self again"

The gang was about to shout NO when Taylor covered all their mouths.

"No, Amanda you will just have to move to the football captain...see he's even here"Troy said pointing at Matt.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP" Amanda squealed

"Troy do you have some lip gloss" Amanda stated

Troy just looked at her weirdly and then said after some time "Amanda i think you should not meet him for the first time in an iced-tea covered dress" and with that he walked out the door where the gang was celebrating.

Amanda just looked at her soaking wet dress and then started searchinf for the waiter who had dropped the iced-tea on her.

*the gang was now at troy's house"

"So Troy hav eto atleast celebrate and give us a treat at the club down"Shapay said

"Okk then i guess...MY TREAT" Troy stated

"But what about my Pizza?" Chad asked

"Chad SHUT UP!"the whole gang shouted

"Troy do you wanna bet on who could drink more tonight" Gabriella asked

"Gabriella I would'nt like to see you sad" Troy said as the rest of the gang ooh-ed and aah-ed

"Or you would'nt like if a girl would make you lose" Gabriella challenged

"Well then you're on...BUT when you do lose...Dont come back crying to me"Troy said faking tears at the crying part

"Oh i think it will be the opposite Bolton"

"OH YEAH"

"YEAH"

"FINE"

"FINE"

"FINE" the rest of the gang said.

* * *

**Heyya guys,**

**Hope you all liked it**

**pls review**

**next chapter will be when i get 10 more reviews**

**Continue reading and reviewing**

**lots o love,**

**Disha**


	5. LOSER

**Heyy guys this is the next Chapter,**

**Hope you like it,**

**Here it goes...**

* * *

Now for the first time in her life Gabriella Montez was getting dressed and she had no say in now Sharpay had pulled out yet another sparkly dress from Gabriella's wardrobe.

Sharpay squealed on seeing the dress "Gabby where have you been hiding all these fabulous dresses all this time

"Oh let me think Shar...I think in my wardrobe"Gabriella said sarcastically

"Ohh"Sharpay said "well you're gonna wear this tonight...and by the way who brought the dress cause you just could not have brought such a fabulous dress for my yourself"

"My mom got it and i'm so not gonna wear this"Gabriella stated

"But why" Sharpay whined

"Because she is gonna wear this" Taylor and Kelsi came out from her closet

The pair of clothes that Taylor was holding consisted of skinny black leather pants along witha dark blue tube top and black heels.

"No" Gabriella simply stated "why ant i just wear one of my hoodies" Gabriella complained

"No missy you EITHER wear this or that dress"Taylor said

"Okk...i guess i am not gonna win"

"you are not" Sharpay confirmed

"well then i choose Tay and Kelsi's Choice"Gabriella said

While Taylor and Kelsi squealed, Sharpay just huffed.

The gang met outside a club name oasis (made up)and Troy just could'nt stop staring at Gabriella .He had never thought she could look so he guessed things change,for good. And now all he wanted t do was hold her hand and kiss her.

"That's just not right" Troy thought

"Heyy girls...Gabriella you look like a...well girl" Chad said disgusted.

"But she looks HOTT" Troy said and once he said it he looked down blushing

"Well Chad If you haven't noticed... I am a girl" Gabriela said annoyed

"and thanks for the compliment Troy"

"Troy, my man,do you see now she is getting cranky like all girls do...Troy we are losing Gabby man...She will soon turn into Sharpay" Chad cried

"SHUT IT CHAD" the whole gang yelled

*inside the club*

"so let the bet begin"Troy said

"yeah let it begin"Gabriella said

"Whoever will lose will be declared as the...LOSER" Chad said

"Ok" both of them said

They both went in the opposite direction of the club.

*After Gabriella's fifth bottle of beer"

"I cant drink more"Gabriella said a little tipsy

"But you have to otherwise you'll lose plus you can win"all the girls said

" i wont win...I will lose anyways , so let's just have a little fun before losing"gabriella said with a twinkle in her eye

"Okk " the girls said "But we'll tell Troy afterwards "

"okk"

Gabriella walked towards Troy with all the girls following her.

" Heyy Troy how much have you drank " Gabriella asked

"Why should i tell you now"Troy asked

"Because i'm asking" Gabriella said with a pout

Troy who was unable to resist the pout replied " Okk OKK no need to do all this...i'll tell you" Troy said pointing towards her pout and as he did the pout turned to a grin

"i have drank 8 bottles of beer" Troy said

"Well i have already drank 10 bottles...who's the loser now" Gabriella said lieing through her teeth while the girls behind just giggled

On hearing this Troy gulped down 4 more bottles with Chad telling him no to.

And after he had gulped them down he said "Whose the LOSER now...hmmmmmmmmmmmmm" and with that Troy passed out and now was in the arms of Chad who had catched hold of him before he fell to the floor.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it**

**Next chapter will be better I Promise ( and i know PROMISE is a BIG word...hehe)**

**Next chapter will be up after five reviews (it's not very much to ak...i hope)**

**Lots of love'**

**Disha**


	6. Advil

**Well here it goes...I think it's the longest chapter till now...Sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**please read the author's note at the end it's VERY, VERY important...hope you enjoyed reading it**

* * *

"RISE AND SHINE" sang a sweet voice before the curtains of Troy Bolton's room were opened

Troy groaned loudly "Whoever the heck has opened my curtains…..i would advise you to GET OUT before I do something serious which i would regret" Troy said or more like yelled

"Shut Up and Get Up" Gabriella said

"Go away" Troy shouted again

"This is how you repay me for the lie I told Aunt Lucille" gbariella said dramatically

"what lie?"Troy asked annoyed

"I lied to her about how you were so innocent that when we went to that club last night you accidently sniffed some beer and you fainted" gabriella said smirking

"Well then thank you for that but can you now leave me alone so that I can cure my hangover"Troy asked

"No, now come downstairs me,Chad and Jason will give you some medicine so that your hangover gets better" Gabriella said trying to drag him out of bed but not suceeding

"NO" Troy simply stated

"well then I'm going to tell Lucille what happened last night" Gabriella said while walking towards the door

"I'm up, I'm up" Troy said hurriedly while going towards his bathroom

*ten minutes later*

"Guys can I get some Advil" Troy said walking downstairs

"NO" the whole gang shouted

"What are all of you guys doing here" Troy askeed confused

All of them just shrugged in return

"Well common Chad and Jason we are going to make him something so that he feels better"Gabriella said as all three of them stood up

The threeof them stood in front of troy and started

"Now Troy do not interrupt us ok…..Chad give me some lettuce" Gabriella ordered

"I thought I was going to be the master Chef" chad whined

"No…NOW GET GOING" Gabriella said

"Okay okay" Chad quickly handed her the lettuce

"Jason…..what was it….CARROT I WANT A CARROT"

Jason quickly handed her a carrot

"Chad….honey"Gabriella said

"Yes Darling"Chad replied sweetly

"I did not refer you as honey…..i want honey"Chad guickly gave her some

"Jason…CABBAGE"Gabriella said

"Already here ma'am" Jason said while giving Gabriella some Cabbage

" Chad…fish"

"Here you go Chef"

" Jason…. Brocolli" Gabriella said

" But Gabriella…I ate brocooli on my date…..i think I have eaten my fair share of it" Troy whined

" Troy my boy if you want to get better than shut up"

Gabriella said while Chad and jason sttod behind her nodding

"Yes ma'am" Troy said frightened intimated by the girl in front of him

" Now Chad….WHERE IS THE DAMN BROCOLLI" Gabriella asked furious

"Here" both of them said

"Tomato'

"yes"

"Garlic"

"Here you go"

"last night's pizza"

"Yes ma'am"

"Spinach"

"Gabriella I'm not so sure about this" Taylor said

"Let us please do this….without any inteference…..Cause this is what we saw at the "CURE THE HANGOVER" show(made up)" the three of them said at the same time

"Freaky" Taylor said while going back to her position on the couch

"so the last thing I need is a hamburger"Gabriella cried

"Here u go Gabs" Ryan said excited

"thanks Ry you're our life saver" the three of them said while nodding

"as Taylor said before…Freaky" Sharpay said

"What are you waiting for...put it in the grinder' Gabriella cried while Troy ran to the bathroom to puke.

*15 minutes later*

"Here it is Troy…..Finish it up" Gabriella said giddily bouncing with excitement

"Gabriella' I'm not so sure about this" Troy said unsurely

"Troy common don't be such a girl….drink it up" Gabriella encouraged

" Gabriella are you sure this was'nt the recipe or some kind of toxic spill" Troy said while making a face at the gross looking green liquid which also gave out a foul smell

" No" Gabriella pressed " Drink it up"

" Gabriella it's not that I don't want to drink it…..it's just that my headache's is better….I'm feeling better"troy said while still looking at he drink.

"AFTER ALL THAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH" Gabriella stopped and pointed at herself , Chad and Jason who just stood there nodding " YOU CANT DO THIS MUCH FOR US….. OR MORE LIKE YOURSELF" gabriella said dramatically

"oh shut it drama queen…we don't need another Sharpay" Troy mumbled

"WHAT" Gabriella and Sharpay both said

" nothing I'm going to drink it…HAPPY"Troy asked

"Yes…..VERY" Gab replied

" here it goes "and with that Troy took his first sip and with that he rushed to the bathroom

Loud sounds of someone throwing up could be heard

" Why did'nt he drink the whole thing…well I guess I'll just make him drink it after he comes back" Gabriella whined but then shrugged as Chad and Jason nodded again

" Gabriella…" Taylor and Sharpay both started off warningly

" FINE…..Just give him some Advil" Gabriella huffed and walked out the door with chad and Jason following

"FINALLY…..THANX YOU TWO"Troy said while coming out of the bathroom

* * *

**hope you all enjoyed reading it**

**now the thing is that i am hardly getting one or two reviews**

**and so i thought that if no one is reading it I should stop writing it **

**Cause what's the use of writing if no one's reading**

**please tell me if you enjoyed reading the chapter**

**please rview**

**lots of love,**

**Disha**


	7. Punk'd

**Heyy guys sorry for the long wait...but with school starting and all...i just didn't have the time o write**

**hope you like it...here it goes**

* * *

The next day Troy was feeling much better and so he and Gabriella decided to go to the park to get ice-cream and play some basketball to see who was better.

"Well what are we waiting for, LET'S GO" Troy said enthusiastically

"Yeah let's go" Gabriella said

"Guys are you sure you don't want us to come along, Cause the last time we remember Troy was crying because He lost to a girl and Gabster was Giving him a lecture on how he underestimates girls" Chad said unsurely

"Guys i'm sure we'll be fine and Plus Chads not speaking the truth...Cause i have never lost to a girl and Gariella can never be as good as me even if she took classes from Kobe Bryant" Troy boasted

The gang looked at him with disbelieving looks

"Well then who was it asking me not to tell anyone that he had lost to a girl because that will ruin his reputation..." Gabriella asked

"Well i don't think that was me...that must have been Chad" Troy said

"Well I even have a video of that...do you want to see it guys"

"No...GABRIELLA DONT WASTE MY TIME...lets get going" Troy said while practically pushing Gabi out of the door

*at the park*

"so what do you wanna do...the usual" Troy questioned

"The usual" Gabriella confirmed

Every Sunday Troy and Gabriella would go to a different would wait for a while and then whenever they saw some teenagers playing basketball they would head over to them.

Gabriella would act as if She was horrible at the game and Troy would act as if trying to teach when it would get the teenager's eyes...they would go over to them and place a bet on who would lost would have to give an ice cream treat to the other team.

*When they saw three boys playing basketball*

"Ooh Troy...why cant I get it right" Gabriella said acting miserable

"You will get it Gabi...just wait" Troy said acting

" No i wont" Gabriella said again

"Yes you would just try" Troy acting as if trying to convince her

"Ok Troy" Gabriella said as she purposely made a shot that hit Troy at the knee.

Troy screamed in pain not expecting caught the three boy's attention

" Heyy guys sorry to disturb you but i was learning basketball when i shot him in the knee" Gabriella said acting as if she was sorry when in reality she was far from sorry

"Its okay...so did you learn to play" The first boy naed Matt asked

"Yeah...Should I show you..." Gabriella said acting enthusiastic while picking up a ball and trying to make the worst shot of her just sat there smirking

The ball didn't even hit the board but went straight out of the made the boys literally laugh

"Did you see" Gabriella said acting happy while pointing to the where the ball was now"Wasnt that the best shot ever...Troy I'm learning" Gabriella said

"Yeah baby...you are...with such a great tutor like me" Troy said standing up

The three boys just stared at them wondering how they could call hat shot nice when it was nowhere near nice

"Troyyyy I don't want t play alone" Gabriella said whining

"Okk Baby as you wish...Heyy guys will you play with us" Troy asked them

"Yeah" The three boys nodded

"Troy was thinking...since i have recently become so good at it" Gabriella said while pointing towards the ball " Why don't we make a bet that the loser team will buy the other team an ice cream each"

""Heyy guys s that fine with you" Troy said agreeing to the bet

" Yeah" The tree boys said knowing that they would definitely win with the kind of game Gabriella was playing before

"Okk" Troyella said happily knowing once again they had foole the three guys

All the time they were playing the game all the three boys could do was stand and stare at how Good Gabriella actuall was. They were shocked at how good Troy and Gabriella actually were. They saw how they made basket after basket after basket. At that moment they knew that they were being Punk'd they decided to do the only thing they could think of. Call Quits

"Okk Guys you win...We Quit...Why don't we just but you some ice cream " Nate, the second boy said

"why...dont you want to play...are we that bad to play with" Gabriella said acting as if she was going to cry while Troy put an arm around acting as if giving sympathy when inside they were jumping with happiness.

" No you guys are great...It's us...We have to reach home...So we will just buy you some ice cream" Nicholas, the third guy said

" Okk" Troyella said as all of them walked to an ice cream parlour nearby.

After buying the two ice cream the three boys left still with confused faces

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and said simultaneously "MISSION ACCOMPLISHED"  
and after saying this they burst out laughing.

* * *

**Heyy guys sorry again for the late update**

**hope all of You liked it**

**Plss REVIEW**

**next chapter will be up in 8 review**

**thanks for readig**

**Lots of love'**

**Disha**


	8. What are you FIVE?

**Heyy guys...hereit goes...hope you all like it...I know it is short...But I'll try to make the other chapters a little longer...enjoy reading...**

* * *

" CHAD NICHOLAS DANFORTH" a shrill voice screamed

"oops" Chad said kind of frightened

And the next thing he saw was a girl dressed in pink was running towards him with a wooden stick in her hand

" Forgive me Sharpay, FORGIVE ME...just this once..." Chad cried

"No, Today is your last day Danforth" Sharpay screamed

And with that Sharpay started running after a screaming Chad which every had to say sounded like a girl screaming.

" Heyy Shar...Woah Woah Woah...calm down...now Chad what did you do now" Zeke asked Chad

" Why do you always think that everything that goes wrong is either done by me or Troy" Chad cried to which Troy just nodded

" Because Chad and Troy you all are the only ones who do that"Gabriella said

" What did he do now Shar" Taylor asked asking the panting Sharpay

" Oh would you just look at this" Sharpay said pointing to her shimmery pink top which was now covered in Chocolate syrup

" But I thought Girls loved Chocolate" Chad tried

" Not when it's over their favourite top" Sharpay yelled and started chasing after him...AGAIN

" But what is so special in that...cause all your tops are pink and all the pinks look the same...so what's the difference in Pink" Chad said while shrugging

"And Chad blows his last chance" Gabriella whispered to Troy who was grinning...cause he totally loved to see Sharpay and Chad fighting

" Ther is a WHOLE lot of difference in every shade of Pink..." Sharpay said now more furious than ever

" Okay what's the big deal...Sharpay just leave it...i'll buy you another one" Gabriella said

" When Sharpay was finally calming down...by "mistake...Chad sprayed some chocolate syrup on both of them...AGAN

" Sharpay I take my words back...ATTACK" Gabriella shouted

" That's the way " Sharpay said and with that both of the took a long wooden stic each and started running after Chad

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Chad screamed like a girl while Ryan, Jason , Troy and Zeke laughed and Taylor looked at all of them disgusted

" Guys" Gabriella and Sharpay started off

Troy who knew what was coming next immediately ran to his backyard

Ryan, Zeke and Jason who were too busy laughing at the scene in front of them which consisted of Sharpay poking a needle through Chad's basketball and Chad pleading and begging for mercy " DON'T KILL LITTLE JOHNNY, HE'S MY EVERYTHING...TAKE MY LIFE BUT NOT HIS"Chad said dramatically but it had no effect on Sharpay

They however had not seen Gabriella advancing towards them furious that they were making fun of the now chocolate soaked Sharpay and herself.

And suddenly the three boys felt sticky...at that point they realised that they were covered in Yogurt

Now the fight was Boys vs Girls instead of Girls vs Chad

Everyone was busy throwing food at each other...excluding Chad...who was busy eating whatever was thrown at him...even if it was total gross

Everyone excluding Taylor and Troy

" FIGHT...FIGHT...FIGHT" Troy chanted encouraging the two teams to continue fighting

" What are you FIVE?" Taylor aked sarcastically

" No, actually I'm SIX" Troy replied back cheekily before continuing with his previous chant.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait and short Update**

**as I said before next time I'll try to make it a little longer**

**Do review...all the review mean a LOT me...i appreciate them**

**next chapter will be up at 10-12 reviews ( hope that's not much)**

**Hope you all enjoyed reading...though I do not like this chapter very much...**

**Do review**

**Lots of Love,**

**Disha**


	9. Lip Gloss is a necessity

**Heyy guys...this time I didnt get many reviews...pls tell me if you want me to continue this story or not...anyways here goes the next chapter...I personally think this is the longest chapter ever written by me...hope you enjoy reading it...**

* * *

Step 1: Start eating salads instead of junk food like Burgers or French fries

" So Gabi the magazine says that step one is to...Hey stop slouching your shoulders" Sharpay ordered while Gabriella looked as bored as hell

It was noon and all the girls had been sitting in Gabriella's the first time without the boys in months. All the girls except Gabriella had decided to spend some quality time without the boys. Gabriella had argued but no one listened to her.

While Gabriella was playing some kind of ninja video game...Kelsi was playing the piano...while Sharpay and taylor were reading a Teen Vogue magazine and had come across an article " TOMBOYS...eww...steps to change from a tomboy to a girl" and an idea had struck to Sharpay that they should try it on Gabriella. Taylor and Kelsi just agreed. Gabriella had put up a fight...but again...who listened to her.

So hare Gabriella was dragged into the dressing room sitting on a stool with the video game snatched away from her.

" Girls this is ridiculous...i don't want to be a typical girl" Gabriella argued

"pssht...she wants it inside...she's just too stubborn to realise it" Sharpay whispered to the girls while they just nodded.

" I HEARD THAT" Gabriella shouted

" Anyways" Sharpay waved it away with her hands "the next step is to put on skinny jeans instead of baggy jeans" Sharpay said

" No...I have three rules first...first is that no make up...and when I say no make up I mean no makeup" seeing that Sharpay was about to argue she continued " First listen to the other two" Gabriella said and saw Sharpay closing her mouth back. " Second is that no diet...and finally the third is that no skinny clothes and heels" Gabriella said satisfied by her wishes

" Then we cant change you into a girl" Sharpay cried

" Yes Gab...we will only let you choose one of the rule...whichever you feel like" Taylor said

After much thought Gabriella finnaly gave her answer " Okk...I choose the first one...and when I say no make-up" Gabriella was interrupted by the other three

" Then you mean no make-up" three three girls said together in an annoyed tuned

After an hour all Gabriella had agreed to was to change from baggy jeans to skinny jeans...but that too with sneakers.

Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi tried very very hard but no.

" so the third step is that you have to get your hair down and take of your baseball hat" Kelsi read out

" But I like my hair up...or in a ponytail...and plus I'm not even wearing a baseball hat" Gabriella pointed out earnestly

As Kelsi was about to reply Sharpay said irritatably " She means any damn hat"

After half an hour...the three girls still had no luck...suddenly a beep interrupted their complaing

The song true friend by Miley Cyrus was coming out of Gabriella's apple iphone.

" Sorry but I've gotta take this" Gabriella said while walking out

"She has True Friend as her ringtone...and then she says she isn't a proper girl" Sharpay said dramatically while Kelsi and Taylor just giggled.

_outside her bedroom_

" Heyy Troy- boy whaddya want" Gabriella said playfully

"Why do you always think that I only call you to want something" Troy said" Cant a friend just call his best friend to talk" Troy said dramatically

" Normal best friends...yes...but you...no...so what do you want" Gabriella asked skipping to the kitchen

"okk so I had to ask you something" Troy said

"I knew it" Gabriella put her hands up in victory.

"Okk so just now me and my cousin were talking when he told be about this amazing place that sells amazing burgers...do you want to go...Chad is out of town with his father for a 'fishing trip' and only you are left"

" Troy I would love too...but Sharpay is having one of her " TURN GABRIELLA INTO A GIRL" days...I'm sure she wont let me come if I tell her I was going hanging out with you" Gabriella said

" Well then just tell her you haveyour first date with some guy" Troy advised

" I am going to try" Gabriella said

" I'll pick you up at four" Troy said

" But I get to drive" Gabriella

" No I get to" and with that Troy cut the call while Gabriella just huffed

*After gabriella returned to her room*

" Guys I have to go somewhere" Gabriella said nervously

" WHERE" Sharpay asked

" ummmm...um...I have a date at four with a guy" Gabriella thought to insert a mentalcringe at the date part...just thinking of going on a date with Troy made her laugh.

"A date...why didn't you tell us first...oh my God we don't have enough time" Sharpay cried then stopped " Who is this guy" Sharpay questioned

"A net friend...his name is Derek...and Sharpay hurry he's picking me up at four...so I'm sorry but we'll have to cut this mission of making me a girl a little short" Gabriella said wanting them to go back

" Ohh no...we don't have to d that...and plus it's better that you have your first date today...we could finnaly go to the mall and get you dressed up" Sharpay said clapping her hands n glee.

The three girls picked up their purses with their wallets and went outside with Sharpay as the leader.

Gabriella just groaned and trudged along

" And Gabriella...by the way...lip gloss isn't considered make-up...it's considered as a...ummm...necissity" Sharpay shouted from below while the two girls chorused "Yeah"

Gabriella just groaned and thought " Here we go agin..."

* * *

**Well I personally liked this chapter...hipe you all liked it too**

**Pls review...they matter a lot**

**and tell me if you want me to continue this story or not**

**next chapter will be up in 8-9 review...if there are even that many readers**

**Lots of Love,**

**Disha**


	10. SLAP!

**Heyy guys...do review...and tell me if I should continue writing this story...here it goes...hope you enjoy reading it...sorry for the short update**

* * *

When Gabriella had finally got herself rid of the three girls she received a call from Troy telling her that he would not be able to pick her up and so she was supposed to reach the restaurant by herself. And she was absolutely fine with it.

" At least it saves me from five of humiliation" Gabriella had thought

*at reaching the restaurant*

Gabriella was just askig the cashier where Troy was sitting when someone tapped on her back

" Well HELLO there" Troy said thinking that it was some other girl

Gabriella tried to stifle her giggles as she recognized Troy's voice

"Hello" she replied back flirtously while she still had her back to Troy

" Well who are you looking for" Troy asked

" Well I'm here ALL alone" Gabriella said while biting on her bottom lip so that she would'nt burst out lauging

" Well then maybe you could join me" Troy offered with his hand stretched out

" I don't want to be a intrude" Gabriella said now about to burst out

"Well I'm here alone...so you will not be intruding" Troy offered

Gabriella turned around with a huge grin planted on her face " ALONE...huh"

And the look on Troy's face was of pure HORROR.

*after half an hour*

Both of them had finally calmed down from lauging and were sitting on their table chatting.

"ALONE...huh" Gabriella started lauging again

" GAB I thought we agreed to just forget about it" Troy said blushing

" But seriously...HELLO THERE...who the heck uses that anymore" Gabriella said bursting out in laughter

"Well i just did" Troy said annoyed" and plus who knew YOU would turn into a girl"

Gabriella just blushed and then said "YEAH YEAH...but don't like it that much"

" Well I do" Troy said truthfully

There was a ding soung indicating that someone had come into the diner

And that someone was THE ONE AND ONLY AMANDA.

" Here we go" Troy whispered

" What happened?" Gabriella asked

" Look at that" he said while pointing towards Amanda " what am I supposed to say now?" Troy asked

" Just leave it all to me" Gabriella waved it off with her hand

They saw Amanda walking over to the...FURIOUS

" So...I was RIGHT...You CHEATED on ME...For HER" Amanda said shrieking

"Amanda I did not cheat on you...YOU were the one who broke up with me" Troy pointed out their last encounter

" Well then...where is that inner self of yours...YOU said that I brought out of you...and that you were going to display that self of yours from that day" Amanda said now even more furious than before.

"umm...that...umm" Troy gulped nervously

Just then Gabriella said acting dumb and confused " Troysiekins I thought you said that I was the only one who made you bring out your true self" Gabriella said...inside she was literally feeling like rolling on the floor with laughter

Troy just looked from one side to another dumbstruck

Amanda gasped over dramatically and said " YOU" she jerked her finger in Troy's direction" Cheated on both of us...You SON OF A BITCH" she said and then slapped Troy

" Common girl let's go" Amanda said still not recognising Gabriella

"Yeah...let me just do this" Gabriella said and then slapped Troy...again

Amanda nodded with approvement and then turned on her heels and walked away.

Gabriella followed her to the door...then turned arond...mouthed SORRY to Troy who just glared back in return...and then started giggling like crazy and followed Amanda out.

Troy just sat there for like 15 minutes before muttering " I think I its time to find a new Best Friend"

* * *

**I know...i know it's not that good...in fact I did'nt like this chapter AT ALL**

**sorry for the short update...but I'm relly trying**

**there's a lot of tests going on in school...and the annual conert is coming up...I'm just not able to find the time to write...**

**anyways rate and review**

**hope you all enjoy reading it.**

**next chapter will be up at 8 reviews**

**Lots of Love,**

**Disha**


	11. I hate her NOT

**I'm REALLY REALLY sorry for the long wait and short update...here it goes...not too long I know...and I'm REALLY REALLY sorry for that**

* * *

" I hate her, I hate her, I hate her" Troy said

" Who do you hate?" Sharpay asked bored of listening to 'I hate her"

" I hate Gabriella" Troy stated

"For what" Taylor asked

" You know she slapped me infront of 38 people...do you all know how embarrassing it was me" Troy said

" She slapped you" the gang roared with laughter

" Yeah and don't forget the 38 people part" Troy said

" But seriously dude you let a girl SLAP you" Chad said wiping his eyes then bursting out into laughter again

"But wait did you count the people?" Jason asked stupidly

" What could I do Chad Amanda just barged in like she did the previous time when we were at the mall" Troy said while totally ignoring Jason " I think she has started stalking me" Troy said and then shuddered

" But why did Gabriella slap you" Taylor asked

" Becaus..." Troy opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Sharpay

" Wait I know...He must have left Gabriella for that bitch...Ooh I always knew he was a backstabber" Sharpay said glaring at Troy

" N..." and Troy was cut again...this time by Taylor

" Yes I think Sharpay is right...Troy...HOW COULD YOU"Taylor said ready to kill him

"GUYS...nothing like this happened...actually...Amand..."and he was cut again

"OOH maybe he made fun of Gabriella's new look" Kelsi said

"Now we'll never be able to change her into a girl" Sharpay said " Dont you have a heart...you...you cold hearted person" Sharpay said looking really mad

" Guyss" Troy started but was again interrupted

" WAIT...WAiT..WAIT...who exactly is changing into a girl" Chad asked wishing it wasn't Gabriella

" Gabriella" Sharpay stated

" OH MY GOD we can not let that happen at any cost" Chad said while Jason nodded horror stricken

" We will MAKE that happen" the girls challenged

" will not" said the boys

" will too" the girls said

" Guys first of all I did not say anything about her look and secondly I'll tell you what happened...so listen" Troy was cut off

" Shush Troy...dont you see we're losing..." Chad said while the other three boys said "Will not"

" But..." Troy said

" Shut up" all of them shouted at Troy while continuing their fight

" Heyy Troy...What is this all about" Gabriella entered the Bolton residence while pointing towards the group fighting

"I don't even think you will want to know" troy said deadpanned

" Okk then" Gabriella answered

" Do you want to get some ice cream" troy questioned

" Yeah sure" Gabriella answered before saying" Yeah I just wanted to ask if that slap hurt and that if are still mad at me" Gabriella asked guiltily

" No it didn't hurt at all" Troy said" and I'm not at all mad at you" Troy continued

" So you don't hate me" Gabriella asked again

" No...I don't hate you" Troy said as Gabriella walked out the door

" Not at all" Troy muttered while following her

And the fight beind them continued...

* * *

**Heyy guys...sorry for the short update and loooooong wait**

**and yeah the reviews for the last chapter rocked**

**i had tests all week and so I could'nt update**

**this chapter is not very good...I promise to work on my writing and making my chapters a little longer**

**anyways next chapter will be up in 8 reviews or more( the usual)**

**anyways**

**thanxx for reading**

**more ideas for this story are ALWAYS welcome...do review**

**Lots of Love,**

**Disha**


	12. I KNEW IT WAS HER

**reviews for last chapter were awesome...thanxx guys...i really need ideas for this story...here goes he next one**

* * *

Today was game night...in other words a night when tears were shed, people fainted and lots of fights took place

" I seriously don't think this a good idea" Sharpay tried to convince

"Why not...we'll have so much of fun" Chad persuaded

" I'm with Shar...remember what happened last time guys" Taylor said

" But guys...whats life without some adventure" Troy said trying to convince them

" Playing a board game isn't actually adventure" Gabriella pointed out

" Shush" Ryan and Jason hushed

" Oh- puh lease lets just play...it' better than us fighting" Kelsi said

They decided to play the murderer( made up coz don't remember the exact name)

" Gabs just own up that you killed Mr. Shanson" Sharpay said

" But I did not...I think Taylor did because I saw her smiling ...like the evil smile" Gabriella argued

" No...it was not me...I'm telling you guys it was Jason...he's acting dumb just so he does'nt get caught" Taylor said

"I don't act dumb...what are we talking about by the way" Jason said still as cluless as ever

"No Gabs I'm telling you it was taylor" Sharpay

" Yah i know' gabriella nodded her head

" No Gabss they're fooling you it was Zeke" Troy said

" Well I think it was you" Zeke said glaring

" well let us just leave it and get some food" Chad said whining

" SO IT WAS YOU" Troy and Gabriella pointed furiously

" What...NO" Chad said

" Yes it was...otherwise you would'nt want to end it" Troy said

" No...I am not" Chad said

" Chad just stop cheating okk" Gabriella said

" I'm not" Chad said

" Well you are...Gabs remember last time also he did it" Troy pointed out

" Yes Chad...I did'nt expect THIS from you...i thought we were friends...BEST FRIENDS" Gabriella said with fake tears

" I did not kill that freaking guy...and why are we fighting over a STUPID game" Chad said

" STUPID...LISTEN TAY YOUR BOYFRIEND JUST SAID THIS GAME IS STUPID...GET HIM OUT OF HERE BEFORE I DO SOMETHING SERIOUS" Troy cried

" HOW COULD YOU CHAD HOW COULD YOU" Jason and Ryan said

"I'm very disappointed in you Chad" Taylor said looking thoroughly disappointed

" yes chad" Sharpay supported Taylor

" but I didn't do anything" chad cried

" YOU DID" the gang shouted

" guys..." Martha started nervously

" What " The whole gang charged up on her

" I killed Mr. Shanson" Martha said and the whole gang looked confused for a second befor

" I always knew it was her" Troy said to Gabriella pointing towards Martha

" Yeah and plus she was acting just too quiet " Gabriella said agreeing

" Well Troy you didn't know it was her cause you just said that I was the murderer" Chad argued

"NO...I KNEW IT WAS HER...I was just trying to make her own up" Troy argued

" Guys it was just a game we could aways play again" Martha tried

"IT IS NOT JUST A GAME" the gang said before starting again

" You know I saw that evil glint in her eyes"

" and she was hiding away from us...so that nobody could guess that it was her"

" I saw that too"

" she was jus too quiet"

" I know"

"Yeah"

" Plus I even saw..."

And the list just went on and on and on...

* * *

** hope you all liked it **

**though it was not that good**

**ideas, suggestions and reviews are always welcome**

**next chapter will be up in 10 reviews ( this time I am serious)**

**I also wanted to know how was Charlie St. Cloud**

**did you watch it and like it**

**feel free to pm me any time you like**

**lots of love,**

**Disha**


	13. ImPossIbLe

**awesome review for last chapter...LOVED THEM...please continue with the reviews...here it goes**

* * *

Today they were going shopping. Not for their for baby nobody had a baby yet but Gabriella's younger sister needed more you could not expect a 2 month old girl to buy clothes for herself...could you.

" common guys please...I do not want to go shopping alone...Chad I'll give you pizza if you come with me...Sharpay I'll also go to that shoe sale with you...just please don't make me go alone" Gabriella tried to persuade the gang

" I have a movie to catch" Sharpay said filing her nails

" me too" Ryan raised his hand

" I have to practice baking for my brother's birthday" Zeke said

" I'll help him" Jason said quickly trying to get out of shopping

" Gabriella I know shopping is fun...and plus free pizza is awesome...but bobby needs some exercise" Chad said pointing towards his new basketball with he named" BOBBY" again.

"Guyss..." Gabriella whined while the other five ran out the door

"Uhh...Gabss...I...uhh" Troy stuttered pointing towards the door

" No Troy you are so going to come with me whether you like it or not" Gabriella ordered

" Make me" Troy challenged

" Troy I thought we were best friends...together in both happy and sad times...but You proved me wrong...you proved me wrong" Gabriella said pointing towards Troy dramaticall

" It's not like that Gabss...it's just that.." Troy started

" I always thought that you loved Sophia as much as I did...but I guess things change" Gabriella said sadly

" stop with this...I'll come with you" Troy muttered

Gabriella just squealed and headed out the door

'I think women get the power of emotional blackmailing as a gift' Troy thought before following Gabriella.

*At the Mall*

" Gabs are you sure you don't want to eat first" Troy said practically begging

" No...first we'll buy her some clothes then we'll see" gabriella said firmly

" Okk" Troy said in a defeated tone

They walked into Baby's R Us and went to the new borns rack

After an hour

" Troy this is soooo cute...we just have to get it" Gavbriella said pointing towards a cute little purple onesie

" From when have you started liking pinkish shades...and plus I don't even think it would fit her" Troy said pointing towards the small size of the onesie

" Troy if you haven't noticed yet Sophia is a new born...it will obviously fit her...and plus pink looks cute on ids...so should we buy it...it is just sooooooooo cute" Gabriella said with a pout

" I don't know Gabs...You've said that for all those those clothes...I think we should just pay"Troy said hesitantly trying very hard to resist the pout

" We haven't taken that many clothes" gabriella said in a defensive tone

" Seriously...are you telling me this isn't 'a little too much'" Troy said pointing towards the piles and piles of clothes

" One would'nt hurt...would it" Gabriella said and the pout was back on

" I think...but just one" Troy said finally defeated

" Okk" Gabriella squealed

As the reached the counter to pay they saw a father and is daughter nuzzling their noses an then the little girl kissing her father's cheek and then the dad picking her up.

It was a sight to die for.

" Even I want to have a little girl or boy" Troy said randomnly

" Dont you think this is...I don't know...A LITTLE TOO EARLY FOR THAT" Gabriella asked sarcastically

" I meant not like now but yeah one day I want to be married and have kids" Troy said correcting his previous words

"Well good luck with that" Gabriella said

" Why" Troy aked confused

" Because Troy if you continue to be a player like you are now there are only little chances that you would find the right lady to marry and have kids running around like that" Gabriella said trying to explain while pinting towards the little girl who was now running in the whole store.

" Ohh" Troy said sadly

" So now you would'nt be such a player" Gabriella asked eagerly

" No...if I don't get anyone...I'll just marry you...after all best friends stay together both in happy and sad times" Troy smirked making her remember her previously said line

" Ughh...you are just...IMPOSSIBLE"Gabriella said frustrated

" Well that's just ME"

* * *

**Well do tell me how it was**

**sorry for the long wait**

**remember ideas are always welcome**

**do review**

**pm me anytime you like**

**and ya thanks for the ideas beastlyrocks...totally loved them**

**remember to review**

**Lots of Love,**

**Disha**


	14. I'll be there for you

**reviews for lat chapter rocked...keep it up...here it goes...do review**

* * *

He in his entire life had never seen Gabriella in this kind of had never seen her in such a vulnerable Gabriella he had seen till the present day was always happy and cheerful, acting as a peace maker and making funny , he had never thought even in his wildest dreams to see Gabriella like that.

The last time he had seen Gabriella cry was when he accidently broke her 64 set of crayons and so he had forgotten how to comfort his best friend, his soulmate. But today was the day when their friendship would be tested.

The whole gang had gone for their usual Friday bowling ritual when Gabriella had received a call. She didn't tell anyone just asked them to get her home. They agrred to it. When they reached her house they found out that Gabriella's grandmother had expired.

Her grandmother's name was Mia and she was one of the indest people ever known to Eart

Troy loved her like his nobody loved her as much as gabriella practically loved her more than her her own mom.

" Mom please tell me your joking" Gabriella said entering her house

"I'm very sorry honey" arlos montez said placing a comforting hand onMaria's shoulder who was crying hysterically.

" Dad common...please don't joke...especially on this topic" Gabriella cried hugging Troy as hard as she could while Troy tried to comfort her while a single tear slid down his cheek

" Gabriella" her fater said

" Honey please try to control yourself...We'll get through tis...I promise" Maria said trying to forget her own loss

" Just...just please leave me alone for some time" Gabriella said running towards the stairs and to her bedroom

" Let me...let me help"Maria was cut off by Carlos

"No I think at this time it isn't for you to go" Carlos said rying to hold in his tears

" I'll go" Troy said while running up the stairs

As he stood outside the door he heard her crying hysterically cursing herself for what wasn't even her fault.

He knocked on he door and entered not waiting for her to answer

" Mom please...just...go away" Gabriella said in between her sobs

" it's me" Troy said quietly

"Ohh" Gabriella said while trying to wipe her tear

" well just come after an hour or so...you don't have to be there for me...I will probably return to my own self in an hour or two" Gabriella said trying to make him get away so he could'nt see her in such a state.

"heyy hey hey don't even think that I will leave you alone...Gabriella I loved her as much as you did...she was like my own grandmother...I can understand how you feel bu..." Troy was cut off

" No you cant Troy ...nobody can...she was like your own grandmother but not your real one...when my mom is out of town she takes care of me...when I'm in trouble she gets me ut of it...when I turned my mom's dress purple she took the blame for it...when I used to cry alone at night when my parent were out she used to comfort me...she was everything to me Troy...everything...so don't you dre say that you understand how I feel...cause nobody does" gabriella said now on the floor

" Gabriella ...I"Troy said now crying also "I..."

" I...I'm sorry Troy...I should'nt have shouted at you...I'm such a bad best friend...I'm really sorry please don't leave me alone" Gabriella said trembling

" Heyy I think you are the bestest best friend in the whole world...I am so lucky to have you...and Gabriella Anne montez...dont you even think of me leaving you...I will always be by your side...you are so not going to get rid of me that fast" Troy said hugging her tightly as he added the last part jokingly

" Troy...I don't know what I'd do without you" Gabriella said softly

" I don't know" Troy said softly

" So you wanna talk about it" Troy asked kindly trying his best to comfort her

Gabriella softly shook her head

" Not just now...I'm not ready yet...I'm trying to just digest it all in" Gabriella said looking at him with tear filled eyes

Troy's heart broke at this sight but what hurt him more was that he could'nt help make the pain go away. He knew how much she loved her gradmother and the special bond between them. He knew it very very well.

" Well then we'll talk about it whenever you are readt" Troy said hugging her again as he felt her tears soaking up his T-shirt as he rubbed her back lightly trying to soothe her.

"i'll be there for you Brie...I'll always be there for you" Troy added softly

"Troy" Gabriella said her voice muffled by his tshirt

" Hmmm"Troy whispere

" I trust you with all of my heart" Gabriella said already feeling better after hearing his last statement

" Me too" Troy whispered

" Would you lay with me tonight and just hold me" Gabriella asked quietly and a little hesitantly

" Ofcourse" Troy agreed kissing her cheek softly

"Thanks"

And Troy kept his statement he was there for her through funeral, burial and the speech. In fact he as the only person who gave her what she needed that most...STRENGTH to go throught it all...

* * *

**do review**

**tell me how it was**

**pm me anytime you like**

**lots of love'**

**Disha**


	15. Sleepover

**the reviews were rocking loved them...keep surprising me...well here it goes..tell me how it was...**

* * *

Gabriella was now well adjusting to the fact that her grandmother had died. Sometimes she still used to miss her but other that that all was fine with her

" Gabster I just heard you are going to one of those girly sleepovers again" Chad asked

" Yup though I didn't want to but have to" Gabriella replied not really wanting to play truth and dare again and again

" Then don't go...I don't want to be with this loser" Troy said whinig while pointing towards Chad

" Heyy" Chad said offensely

" Ohh shut it" Troy shushed

" But pwease Gabi don't leave me alone" Troy said trying to put on the best pout he could

"Aww sorry but I have to" Gabriella said feeling sorry for herself for the torture she was just about to face

*At the sleepover*

"Guys I don't have a secret crush" Gabriella tried explaining for the umpteenth

" Gabi you know that you can tell us any thing...dont his" Kelsi said in her pink silk nightsuit. All the other girls were wearing girly nightsuits while Gabriella was the only one wearing an awfully loose Bugs Bunny t-shirt and a pair of sweats

"Yeah Gabs we won't judge your choice" Taylor said trying to get some information

" But guys..." Gabriella was cut off

" Gabi I will obect if it is a girl you have a crush on instead of a boy...ther than that it's fine with me"Sharpay said to Gabriella wrinkling her nose at the girl part

" Sharpa.." Gabriella was cut off again

" Yes imagine how awkward it would be if Gabs had a secret crush on any of us and would'nt even know" Taylor agreed

" Yeah I know" Martha agreed too

" Guys I am NOT A LESBIAN" Gabriella shouted

" Ohh" The girls said apologetically

"Sooo who's our boy crush then" Sharpay said again but this time stretching the boy part

"Ugghh" Gabriella groaned

*with the boys*

" I wonder what girls actually do at sleepovers"Troy wondered out loud

" Even me" Zeke and Jason agreed

" Ohh you know what the movies show...the usual...they have fight then they cry and make up...they eat Chinese or something...have pillow fight and lastly talk about guys...pretty much that...and yeah...also sometimes they give each other makeovers...and ooh they paint ach others finger and toe nails" Chad said casually

" You know very much about girl sleepover...HOW" Troy questioned now very interested in the information he was receiving

" Oh you know...I once spied on girls having a sleepover...and I must say that those pillowfights are really sexy" Chad said smirking like an idiot

" Ohh even I have always wanted to do that" Jason said

" Lets do it then"Chad suggested smirking even bigger

" Guys I'm not so sure about this " Zeke said meekly

" Oh be a sport Zeke" Troy encouraged" You're a man" Troy patted his back

" Okk" Zeke said suddenly finding all the courage in the world to do so

" Well then what are we waiting for let's go" Troy said leading all the guys out of his house which had nearly become their second home in all the years they had spent together

Troy leaded them to the door before suddenly turning and saying with horror" Guys I just imagined Gabriella doing all that stuff that Chad just mentioned" Troy said now even more scared

And the other guys just stared at him with their face matching his with pure horror etched across theirs and the image slowly creeped into their mind

*as the boys reached the even house( or more like mansion)*

" Are you sure you want to do this" Zeke said hesitantly

"Ohh yeah" Troy confirmed now more excited than ever

"Well Shar will be very mad if she finds out" Ryan said scared already knowing Sharpay's temper

" Let's just do it" and with that all five of them climbed the tree and went into the balcony

The pillow fight wa going on just now and all of them had only one thing to say " For the first time Chad was actually right" cause it was as sexy as Chad describe it to them if not more

When suddenly Chad tripped and a flower pot broke making them stare in horror at the dorr

"I'm fine guys" Chad said scared to death which made all of them turn to him glaring at him for his foolishness

And then the door opened with a really mad looking Sharpay.

" We're sorry" The guys tried

" Well actually it doesn't matter...anyways common in...just crash her tonight as its already very very late" Sharpay trying really hard to keep her fake smile on and not shout at them

The guys shamelessly enterd the house and went downstairs shouting

" Ryan get me a Coke"

"Me too"

"me three"

"me four"

"kkk guys" they heard Ryan shouting in response

" Shar" The girls started but were stopped by Sharpay's evil grin

" it's time for revenge"and hearing that all girls smiled evilly

*the next morning came*  
Sharpay and the girls made sure that all the guys went home without seeing each other or their faces

The guys thought that Sharpay was still mad and so without arguing they went

But what they didn't know was thatall teir face were covered in all kinds of girly make up and each had a red kiss made by a lipstick on their cheek with a camera in their pockets each to see the reactions of their respective mothers

And yeah one more thing. these pictures were all over the net and youtube...

* * *

**Well i persnally think I gave alot of chapters this week...**

**anyways hope you all like**

**it is not that bad...I think**

**Review please**

**ideas are always very welcome**

**pm me anytime you like**

**do tell me how it was**

**i tried making it a little longer too**

**Lots of Love,**

**Disha**


	16. Babysittng,Ughh

**Sorry for the long wait...ineed more ideas guys...and please at least give me 10 reviews per chapter...pwease...anyways here it goes...hope you guys like it...**

* * *

"TROY I told you get a bottle of milk NOT a glass of milk"

" I'm sorry that I haven't been enlightened with the art of babysitting" Troy said sarcastically

"STOP WITH THE SARCASM, just transfer the FREAKING MILK INTO THE FREAKING BOTTLE" Gabriella said trying to calm down but failing miserably

" Okk Okk...jeez...calm down" Troy said irritatably

" JUST GO" Gabriella shouted once more

Just then Sophie started to cry and Gabriella and Troy both groaned what they needed.

Everybody could see from outside that the Montez household was in total chaos today.

Last night Troy's parents and Gabriella's parents told them that they were going to some religious centre for doing community and Troy were least interested in serving lemonade when they could watch T.V the whole day and eat lots of popcorn and so they said they weren't going to go. But what they did'nt know was that they were going to get in deep trouble

When Maria had called Ms. Grumpy,a bad name for a babysitter they all knew that, Sophie's regular babysitter they heard from her that she had to go to her sister's boyfriend's father's cousin sister's daughter's friend's daughter's best friend's wedding. I had taken Troy and Chad three hours to figure out who that was but anyways so Troy and Gabriella were the only people who could babysit Sophia.

After a lot of arguing the two had finnaly agreed and here they were

"OH MY GOD, No No No this CAN'T BE HAPPENING" Gabriella cried

" What" Troy said...let's just say her wasn't in the best mood today

" We have to change her diaper" Gabriella said

" Well I'm going to get the milk" Troy said tryng to run away

" NO NO and No...I think I'll go to get the milk and you do that...you were the one who wanted kids right" Gabriella said trying to hand him the job

" I was a kid then" Troy cried

"It was one week ago" Gabriella shouted

" Thats what I'm said" Troy said

" FINE...I'll change her...YOU JUST GET THE DAMN MILK" Gabriella shouted

" FINE"

*15 minutes later*

"TROY"

"WHAT NOW"

"I told YOU to bathe her"

"WHY me" Troy said looking towards the ceiling trying to find God

" TROY"

" BUT why ME" Troy said this time to Gabriella

" WOULD you Have rather changed the diaper then" Gabriella asked

Sophia just sat between them looking amused by the bantering

"But..But" Troy said

" NO...Your turn" Gabriella said firmly

" But I know NOTHING about giving toddlers a bath" Troy said desperately

" Then I don't care...JUST FREAKIN LEARN it" Gabriella said walking towards the couch and putting her legs on the coffee table after handling Sophia to Troy

" What's with you and the word freaking today" Troy mumbled

" JUST FREAKING GO" Gabriella shouted

"Okk okk...I swear she is having mood swings...girls girls girls...can't live with em...can't live without them" Troy said shaking his head while walking in to the bat

" I HEARD THAT"

"GOOD"

*half an hour later*

Gabriella was amazed by sight that was playing before her

Troy running after a naked Sophia

Troy put the soap down trying to catch Sophia who was crawling from one place to another

When suddenly Troy tripped by the same soap and as Gabriella was standing just behind him she tripped too.

They were now both in the bathtub soaking wet

"TROY" Gabriella screamed soaking wet

" I'm Sorry" Troy tried

" TROY...one thing you could'nt d one FREAKING thing"Gabriella yelled

" And you againg start with the word 'Freaking' it's freaking me out...seriously"Troy said exasperately

" Troy...this not the time to joke..." Gabriella said trying to calm herself for the hundredth time that day

" I swear you're getting mood swings today" Troy mumbled trying to get unnoticed

" TROY" Gabriella shouted losing her temper once again

" Twoy" They heard a whimper come from little Sophia

"Did you hear what I think I just heard" Troy asked Gabriella shocked with both eyes ready to pop out

" I tink I just heard what you heard too" Gabriella said her face expression matching to Troy's before they rushed to Sophia

" Soph say what you said just now" Gabriella encouraged

" Please Soph" Troy literally begged

"Twoy" Sophia said looking confused

Now most children would say mum or dad as their first word some children even chose sheese as their first word But Sophia chose her sister's best friend's name instead

" Soph try saying Gabi" Gabriella tried to teach her

" Twoy" Sophia said while giggling like cray as Troy spun her tickling her sides

" No it's Gabi not Troy"

" Twoy"

"Ughhh"

* * *

**I know,I know it is kinda short**

**again am sooooooooo sorry for the long wait**

**i need more reviews guys pleaseee**

**school is very tiring so I dont get time nowaday's and plus we have concert practice so we have to stay back after school...so in short...it SUCKS**

**PM me anytime you like**

**ideas are always welome**

**next review will be up at 10 review( I'm serious this time guys, cause I know 10 is not a lot"**

**Lots of Love'**

**Disha**


	17. ADVICE

**the reviews seriously made my day ...LOVED them...expect the same for this one too...plssss review...and I need ideas guys...ideas...so here it goes...**

* * *

" Heyya" Troy said happily

" Heyy"Gabriella said

"What are you doing" Troy asked as he sat on her bed with an apple

" was gonna watch reruns of F.R.I.E.N.D.S...anyways now that you have come...what shall we do" Gabriella asked snatching the apple from him and taking a bite

" Heyy give me my apple back" Troy said trying snatch his apple back

"Ohh puhlease" Gabriella said taking a bigger bite from the apple

" I'm serious...I want to eat it" Troy said

" Please Troy you need to lose a little wait anyways...I'm ust trying to help you" Gabriella said off- handedly

"Are you Calling me FAT" Troy said pointing towards

" Oh yes I am" Gabriella said walking towards him

" I am not FAT" Troy said moving closer

" Yes you are...do not denie it" Gabriella said moving clser

" Am not"

"Are too"

"am not"

" are too"

By now their noses were practically touching and both were breathing lips were just a few inches apart and both could feel their breath on each other. Troy was staring at her lips and was just going to lean in when...

The alarm rung

'Oh m god this so embarrassing" both of them thought at the same time

" I...ughh...have...I should go" Troy said rubbing his neck nervously slightly emabarassed

" Yeah...yeah...you should" Gabriella said

And with that Troy ran out to his house next door just thinking one thing

'How stupid am I...she's just my best friend...yeah best friend'

*at his house*

"I should't be thinking about Gabriella...I think I've not dated a girl from a long time and so I've gone mad...yeah it's just that...I'm going mad"Troy said to himself

"Son please tell me you were not talking to yourself again" Jack said walking into the living room

" I was not talking to myself...why would I talk to myself...I don't like anyone or something" Troy said nervously...real smooth he thought to himself

" Son you're rambling" Jack said trying to hold back his laughter

" I'm not rambling" Troy said while glaring at Jack

" Okk Okk no need to get all mad at me...so wassup" Jack started again

" Wassup" Troy looked at him amused

" I saw that on MTV...I wanna be a little cool too...you know" Jack said casually

" Dad I need Girl advice" Troy finally blurted out

" I'm awesome at giving advice"Jack said giddily

" I swear I think you act like a teenager more like you do" Troy mumbled

"Oh ust spleak" Jack encouraged

" Fine...so tell me what kind of boyfriend should you be to impress a girl" Troy asked

"Okk so a girl is like a basketball if you don't give it your 100%" started Jack

" Dad not basketball...ust give me normal advice" Troy said

" Okk so let's start again...you should never ever let the girl think that you will help them cook or something...show them your musculanity...they like it" Jack said smugly when they heard Lucille call Jack very sweetly

" Yup dear" Jack called out

" Could you please help me make mashed potatoes" They heard her ask sweetly while Troy raised an eyebrow at Jack expectantly

" wait and watch" Jack mouthed to Troy

"No Lucille...I'm kinda busy just now...and plus cooking I for girls" Jack said

" JACK" they heard her yell

"Wait dear...I'm coming" Jack ran to the kitchen then peeped out of the door and mouthed to Troy to wait

After 15 minutes.

" Yes so where were we" Jack said wiping his hands while sitting on the couch

"You showing me musculanity" Troy said trying not to laugh

" Let's leave that...an now I'll teach you lesson no.2...never let them make you throw away the trash" Jack said

" Dad I seriously don't think any girlfriend would make me throw away the trash" Troy pointed out

" But after marriage you will have to" Jack said

" But I'm not marrying am I" Troy cried

"Shut up...it will help you in the future" Jack smapped" Now listen" he said

" Lesson no.2 is what I just told yo..." Jack was cut off

" Jack" they heard Lucille's voice again

" What is it this time" Jack whined

" Stop whining and go throw out the trash" Lucille ordered while coming out of the kitchen

" But" Jack tried to argue

" JACK" Lucille yelled

" But why can't Troy go" Jack asked whining while pointing towards Troy while Troy looked at Jack amusedly

" Because he's a growing boy and he needs to eat...come Troy dinner is ready... I'll serve you some dinner" and with that she went back to the kitchen while troy walked towards the dining table

" I hate you"Jack mouthed to Troy while Troy just shruuged

And with that Jack took the trash bags forcefully and walked out the door muttering things aout how God was unfair with men

" Mom could you give me some Girl advice" Troy asked sweetly as he saw Lucille come out of the kitchen with a plate

And that plate was dropped to the floor as Lucille froze after hearing this statement

The noise of the plate shattering could still be suddenly Lucille began sobbing hysterically.

" My little...my little boy's growing up...he needs girl advice...after some days he'll marry and leave me...he'll go off to some far off place...he'll leave his old mother alone...he's growing...and fast" Lucille said while crying

Troy groaned while running towards Lucille trying to console her but not succeeding.

Now he knew asking parents for advice is like jumping into a man hole purposely...

* * *

**sually I dont update till a week but since I got 10 review I did an update**

**but I cant Promise for the next chapter since my concert is coming up**

**But please please review guys**

**next chapter will be up at 11 review...not less if not more**

**pm me anytime u like**

**ideas are all welome**

**Lots of Love,**

**Disha**


	18. THE LIST

**Guys I am really sad that I didn't even recieve 8 reviews last chapter...I was very upset...but anyways here it goes...be ure to read the AN in the end**

* * *

*Lunch time at East high*

"Ooh let's see...what's this" Gabriella said anxiously looking at the flyers that Tom had been passing out to all the seniors.

" What the heck is 'THE LIST OF THE GIRLS WHO ARE NOT TO BE TOUCHED"Sharpay asked thouroughly confused

" Well let's find out" Taylor suggested snatching the list from Sharpay

"Fine" Martha said

**THE LIST OF GIRLS WHO ARE NOT TO BE TOUCHED**

**'geeky' Gonzalez**

**4. Charlotte 'freaky' Simmson**

**3. Emily 'bad' Olsen**

**2. Taylor ' Lame' Mason**

**1. GABRIELLA 'TOMBOY'MONTEZ**

**Now if you want to even look at Montez be prepared to be beaten up by five of her 'BODYGAURDS'.However I don't personally think that anyone in this list is worth looking at or even glancing at. You don't want your eyed to burn ,do you?**

And with this the list had ended

" Am I that bad to look at" Gabriela asked trying to hold back her tears

"No darl...you know how he is" Sharpay consoled her while all the others looked sympathetically at her

Everyone in the gang knew how big of a crush Tom had had on her in Sophomore year.

He had asked her to a dance and she had rejected his offer as she and Troy had agreed that they would go together. Tom had taken the rejection to his heart and had sworn to be her enemy from that day on.

From that day he had 'accidentally' done many things to Gabi like spilling orange juice on her and putting a frog in her locker. But this was the worst that he had done this far

" No actually you know what he's right...maybe I am that bad to look at" Gabriella said as one tear escaped her eyes

" Shush...you are a very very beautiful woman...don't listen to what people sa" Taylor said feeling upset for her best friend

" But why me Tay...what have I done to him" Gabi asked

" That's the problem...you are too sweet to do anything" Kelsi consoled

Just as they said this the cafeteria doors opened and in came all the boys. They were laughing loudly over something Chad had said and Chad was pouting.

" Gabs you will not believe what Chad just said" Troy said laughing loudly along with the rest of the guys but soon they turned silent as they saw Gabriella's state

" What happened" Troy questioned to the girls while running to Gabi's side with Chad following

" i...uhh" the girls stuttered

" Just TELL" this time it was Chad

The girls kept silent as Sharpay gave the sheet to Troy

" WHAT THE HECK" all the boys shouted at once

The cafeteria was now dead the students had never seen the guys look this were always cheerful and full of energy but today all their eyes were displaying anger

" WHO THE HELL DID THIS" Jason shouted pointing towards the list

There were soft murmurs of Tom in the cafeteria.

At that moment Tom decided to enter the cafeteria laughing with his friend but they stopped as soon as they entered the cafeteria and saw everyone so quiet.

The five people including Troy, Chad, Jason, Ryan and Zeke turned angrily towards the door

Gabriella tried to stop them from going to Tom saying that it was silly of them to go and ight for something so stupid when inside she felt like crying.

She loved being a Tomboy. She loved every part of it. But she had never thought that she was so ugly as to be labelled like this. Being a tomboy she never really cared about how she looked or payed much attention to today it really hurt.

The five of them ignored Gabi and walked over to Tom with anger blazing through their eyes.

They formed a circle around Tom.

" So I saw the list" Troy said in a dangerously low voice

" Did you like it" Tom said trying to act casual when inside all he wanted to do was run from there

"Like it" Ryan said" We LOVED IT" he said sarcastically

" I think you referred us as the five bodyguards didn't you" Jason asked with no emotion

" So" Tom asked scared

" SO" Troy said" SO...SO get a LIFE dude...I Cannot understand what the hell is your problem...But you ever do something like this again and you will magically disappear from this universe" Troy yelled

" What will you do...it's not as if you would take me out of the football team"Tom said

" Ohh well thats a very good idea actually...I'm so god damn sure that my father would not like a person insulting the girl he loves like his own daughter on the football team" Troy said angrily

" But hes not the football coach" tom said weakly

" But he chooses the team" Troy said

" But why are you defending her...is she your girlfriend " Tom shouted

" She's MY BEST FRIEND...and you were right IF U EVER TOUCH HER OR EVEN COME NEAR HER YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE TO SEE THE NEXT DAY" Troy shouted grabbing his collar

Ryan tried to calm Troy

" DO YOU UNDERSTAND" Chad shouted at him

Tom gave no reply

" HE said...DO YOU UNDERSTAND" Jason shouted this time

" Yes" Tom answered before scurrying off slippind on a banana peel somebody had 'mysteriously' dropped in the way

" Troy that was not really necessary" Gabriella smiled

"But...But you were crying" Troy cried

" Yes but then I realised it was actually funny" Gabriella said amusedly" I was actually laughing when I reaised how Sharpay-ish I was acting for crying on something so stupid"

" Stupid?"Troy cried

" Well I'm starving so let's eat" Gabriella sai walking towards the lunch line

"But...aren't you upset about it" Troy said walking towards her

" I was just acting miserable"

" But it was serious"

"NO it wasn't at all"

"BUT..."

The gang just shook their heads at the two while smiling about Troy's over protectiveness for Gabriella.

* * *

**heyy guys as I said I was very upset seeing so less review**

**Anyways listen guys I have my concert this week(finally!) and my half yearly exams start from next week so I'm not so sure as to when I will update next. I will try to update once before my exams start but I'm nt making any promises**

**Next chapter will be up in at least 10 reviews**

**Please review( your reviews make my day)**

**Pm me anytime you like**

**Ideas are ALWAYS welcome**

**rate and review**

**Lots of Love,**

**Disha**


	19. maybe even LOVE

**heyy guys...this is my last chapter for september as my exams are starting in 5 days...I really like it...hope you like it too...keep reviewing...review for last chapter were good...and mary you inspired me for this...**

* * *

Another sob escaped her throat was dry from the back was hunched against her bathroom door as she cried to tried to convince herself that the reason that she was crying was very silly.

But she knew that what Tom had done had hurted her deeply.

"well at least everyone else seemed to belive it" Gabriella thought to herself as yet another sob escaped her lips

"But why am I crying...I never cared about my looks so why now" he thought but then she heard her heart answer that maybe she was changing.

She was supposed to take these comments to her heart . She was a girl afterall.

But maybe she didn't want to change. She wanted to be the insanely boyish person she was. But at the same time she wanted to be a girl like Sharpay.

She wanted to spend lots of time shopping, having sleepovers,talking about silly things and having useless manicures but at the same time she wanted to play baskeball with Troy. She wanted to play Wii with Troy. She wanted to make fun of cheerleader with Troy and she wanted to pull pranks on Chad with Troy.

TROY.

One of her main problem was Troy. Life was soo easy till the day that were were aout to kiss.

She had always thought that kissing Troy would be disgusting. Then why was it that all Gabriella wanted to do now was to run to him and kiss him with all her passion.

'I shoud'nt even think about Troy like that,he's my best friend afterall" She thought to herself

She was beyond confused.

"why cant I just be like I used to be"she said aloud

" Maybe because I don't want to be a tomboy anymore" was her answer

Just then her balcony door creaked open and in stepped Troy.

" Heyy I've got pizza" He shouted happily before seeing he like that

" I swear I've never seen you cry this much in your entire life than I have seen in the past few days" He said jokingly

" But seriously what happened" Troy asked with sincerity as he sat down beside her

" Nothing" was her quiet reply

" well it cant be nothing" he said

"It's about today morning" Gabriella said sniffling

" What about today...if this was about the prank I pulled at you then I'm really sorry I seriously did'nt mean it" Troy said nervously

" No it's not about that" Gabriella mumbled as another tear escaped her eyes

" Then what's the matter...you can always tell me anything..." Troy said hugging her tightly

" The reason is really foolish...you'll just laugh if I tell you" She hid her face in the crook of his neck

" Nothing you say is foolish...and I will not laugh at all" Troy said sweetly while caressing her hair

"You promise" She looked at him with her glossy big brown eyes

" I Promise" Troy nodded

" It's about that list" She said softly

" What about that" Troy became alarmed "I thought that you were fine with that"

"No...it's just that...Troy promise me you'll tell me the truth.." Gabriella pleaded

" Have I ever lied to you...well actually except that one time when I broke your Xbox" Troy said

"No" Gabriella said

"Then"

"Okk it's just that...that am I really that ugly" she asked with a sob

" No Gab...not at all...you are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen" Troy said quickly

but truthfully

"Then why that list" she asked hurt displaying in her voice

" I...I don't know...but I knew I should've beaten him right there...Oh god I am soo STUPID" He groaned

" Troy why did you stand for me" She asked" you are not my bodyguard afterall"

"Gabriella if I ave to be your bodyguard to protect you then so be it" Troy stated firmly

"You don't need to protect me" Gabriella shouted

"Oh yes I do" he shouted back

" No you don't need to"Gabriella cried now standing up

" But I do" he said following her actions

" But why"She asked vulnerable

" because...because you're my best friend " he said lamely

Gabriella just laughed bitterly" Give me a better excuse...cause that is not going to work"

"FINE...IT'S BECAUSE I REALLY CARE ABOUT YOU"Troy yelled and the room became silent

" but why...you are not supposed to care about me"Gabriella said weakly her throat dry because of all the crying she'd done

" Of coure I'm supposed to care about you" Troy argued back

" But...I don't deserve you" Gabriella said

" No you don't...because you deserve a much better best friend than me" Troy said

" But why do you care about me"Gabriella cried" Just tell me that"

" Because" he took a deep breath

Gabriella just turned her back to him

"You should just go" She said without emotion

" It was just a list Gabs"

"I know...JUST GO...come back when you get the answer to my question" she said again

" I REALLY CARE ABOUT YOU BECAUSE...I REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU MAYBE EVEN LOVE"and with that Troy closed his eyes shut as one tear escaped his eye

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**wonder what Gabriella will say...or how Troy will explain...**

**heyy guys please give me reviews and ideas(maybe even 10 review would be good)**

**the next chapter will be up in October**

**though it is short I really liked it...I hope the same goes for you**

**please review...if I get lots of review maybe I'll give you one more chapter in September**

**Pm me anytime you like...ideas are always welcome**

**rate and review**

**Lots of Love,**

**Disha**


	20. SHIT!

**I am so so SORRY for the long update but as I told you I had my exams and as a matter of fat still one of the exams is left...tomorrow is a holiday in India for some political reason and so the first hane i got...I wrot e a chapter and am uploadng it...hope you didn't forget this story...do review...plssssss...so here it goes...**

* * *

And he shooted but he didn't score

" Dude common tell me what happened?" Chad asked desperately

" Nothing I'm totally fine" Troy shooted again but the ball did not go through the net

" Ohh Puh- Lease I have'nt seen you play that bad in ages...and who are you lying to...your bestest friend in the whole world" Chad said dramatically

"She said no" Troy said simply

" Who?" Chad asked confused

" Gabriella" Troy said shortly

" You mean Gabs...but why would she say no to you...and for what...and Troy if it was you asking her to play another basketball game with you...then you gotta admt it's not her fault...you do get a little obsessive about it sometimes" Chad said adding the last part jokingly trying to lighten up the mood

"It's not about basketball" Troy said getting even more frustrated than he already was

" Then what...dont tell me you told her about your feeling for her" Chad said empathizing the word 'feeling'

" I did"Troy confirmed with a short nod

" Congrats man...what was her answer...you two didn't do something I didn't approve of after she said yes...did you" Chad said jokingly

"Chad she said no" Troy said without any eotion

" ohh ommon Troy as if...stop kidding ...till me what happened after that...because when I asked Taylor out she started crying and stuff...but that was,..." Troy didn't utter a word just stood there listening to Chad ramble

Chad finally saw Troy not moving and literally yelled" SERIOUSLY"

And all Troy could do was nod again

" But dude...WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT...EVERYONE KNOWS THAT SHE LOVES YOU"Chad shouted

" maybe she just love me like her bestfriend otherwise why would she say no" Troy said sadly

" no she loves you...how do I say it...in the other way...wait...did she say something after that...any reason...cause I know she would'nt just say no like that"Chad said desperately

" Yeah she said something like she wanted time...wanted to discover herself...something like that...you know what I don't even care anymore...maybe me and Gabs are just meant to be bestfriends...nothing more nothing less" Troy said trying to get himself over the fact

" NOOOOOOO...You two are meant to be...oh my god I'm not good at this talk...anyways...listen Troy she needs time...if you two are not meant to be then nobody is meant to be" Chad said firmly

" But she doesn't think like that" Troy said gloomily

" No she just needs time" Chad said

" For what" Troy snapped

" I don't know " Chad cried

" I thought so" Troy said

" But I'm going to find out" Chad said with a gleam in his eye

" How...you are gonna go to her door and say...Heyy Gabs I just wanted to ask you why Troy was acting soooo miserable...is it because you ripped his heart into two and then furher tore it into pieces" Troy asked sarcastically

"Of course not...I'm gonna talk to her in more appropriate words" Chad said bringing a professional look on his face

" Chad don't there's no need for it" Troy said

" Of course there is"Chad said walking towards the door

"Chad don't"Troy urged but in response he only got the banging of the front door

" Oh my God" Troy just groaned

*15 minutes later at Gabriella's house*

Ting ting

" Ohh heyy Chad common in" Gabriella answered the door trying to act cheerful when inside she just wanted to cry her heart out

" No actually could we talk in the garden" Chad said almost pleadingly

" Sure...why not" Gabriella said and they both walked into her garden

" So what's up what did you want to talk about" Gabriella asked as they both sat on the front swing

"Nothing special...heyy do you want to play 20 questions but only I'll ask the questions" Chad said an idea coming into his mind

" Sure why not...but isn't it too girly for you" Gabriella mocked him

In return she just found him glaring at her

" Okk Okk fine go on" Gabriella said backing off

"Tell the truth okk...who would you choose as a partner if you ever wanted to pull a prank on someone" Chad asked cautiously

Gabriella took a deep breath and answered"Troy" she tried to prevent from tears coming out just by thinking how much she had hurt the one she loved the most

"No.2 who would you go to if you ever had a problem"

"and again the answer was " Troy"

"If you ever wanted a shoulder to cry on" Chad asked

" Troy" Gabriella didn't even need to think twice before answering it

" If you wanted to bitch about some other girl who would you go to?"

" Troy"

"Grab some ice cream with"

" Troy"

" Play video games with"

" Troy"

"If you wanted to go to someone or a good laugh"

"Troy"

" The one person you know cares about you more than your own mom"

"Troy"

"The person who could die for you"

"Troy"

"The one who loves you the most"

" Troy"

"The person YOU love the most in the who world" Chad awaited for his answer eagerly

"Troy" and then Gabriella realised what she just said and what she really felt towards Troy. All her doubts were now now realised that she was just pushing her self away from the one she really was juts hurting herself and most importantly Troy.

"I...uhh...I meant"she stammered

" I have gotten the answer I wanted to hear" Chad said walking to the front door ecstatic with the answer

" Chad...wait" Gabriella shouted after him

" Gabs just remember one thing in life...To create a relationship is as easy as to write sand on sand with sand...but to maintain one is as difficult as to write water with water on water" and with that Chad went out the door

" SHIT...WHAT HAVE I DONE" Gabriella groaned...she knew that she had done the biggest mistake of her life by pushing troy away...and she also knew that she had to do something to fix it for herself...and most importantly...for Troy...

* * *

**And again I am soo soo sorry**

**Forgive me?**

**Anyways did you all like it...I know I know that it was not that good and a little short but I'm really really trying to make the hapters a little longer**

**Anyways I need some ideas...ANYONE?**

**Do review**

**Pm me anytime you like**

**Lots of love,**

**Disha**


	21. On and On

**sorry sorry sorry for the long wait...but my cousin had to literally force me to get up and write this...please review guys...here it goes...**

* * *

And here he was, sitting in his tree house and thinking about life. Maybe he did'nt just deserve her. Maybe god wanted them not to be together. And their friendship was just too special to be ruined. He was ruining their friendship. He should have guessed that Gabriella only took him as her best friend...nothing more nothing less. He just wanted to make sure which he he loved her. And he just didn't know how to end the love

'Stop it Troy...you will just ruin your friendship with Gabs' Troy mentally scolded himself

And then there was Chad. Chad was never good at giving speeches or making people realize their feeling.

'Chad would have confused Gabriella further more'Troy decided

'Maybe just maybe Chad would rise to the occasion ' he thought

'as if that would ever happen'his mind replied back

Suddenly Troy heard some footsteps climbing his tree house.

Just what he needed...more questions about why he was sitting there acting so miserable.

" Mom I was just going to throw the garbage...you did'nt need to come all the way up to remind me" Troy said when he had no intension of going down some time soon

But the footsteps didn't stop

" Mom seriously...just stop I'm just..." and with that Troy turned around but it was definitely not his mom

On the edge of the tree house stood a nervous girl...not just any girl...the girl who had broken his heart and torn it into pieces, the girl who was his best friend no matter what...that girl was Gabriella Marie Montez

" Uhh...heyy" Gabriella said feeling awkward

"Heyy" Troy sat up a little. He decided that today he would apologise for what he said that day and ask her to just forget that day. Then just maybe everything would be back to normal.

" How are you?" Gabriella asked coming and sitting next him with her legs tangling down

" I'm fine... why" Troy said casually when he very well knew why she was asking that

" No...Nothing...just asking" gabriella replied and then took a deep breath

"We need to talk" both said together looking at each other

" Gabs I know its not polite but can I go first" Troy asked hopefully

" Yeah" Gabriella replied softly looking down

"I wanted to talk about that day" Troy said

" I know" Gabriella nodded finally looking up"

" It's just that I wanted to say...I'm sorry" He said

" For what" Gabriella asked

"For being stupid...I should have known that you wouldn't like me in that way ...I was just being stupid...and you know what it's fine...I..." and he was rambling

" Troy" Gabriella said softly but he was still rambling

"I know that there was nothing between us before...and everything was fine...but no I just had to spoil it all...I hope everything can be the same between us...even though I know I ruined it..." He just wasn't stopping...he had a tendency to ramble when he was nervous.

And honestly Gabriella was finding it a bit funny

" Troy" Gabriella tried again but this time a little how cute he looked when he was nervous.

" No you know what we can be best friend I assure you...I would'nt even show that I like you...less like love...I promise you I know I was ruining our friendship...but my mouth was working on it's own ...seriously Gabs"

" Troy" it had no effect

" Troy" again no effect

" TROY" she shouted

" WHAT...I mean what" he composed himself

" I LOVE YOU TOO" she said slowly

" WHAT" he asked not believing his ears

" I LOVE YOU TOO" she said again with a big smile on her face

Troy just shook his head disbelievingly " No Gabs No...I won't let you do this...you don't need to lie"

" But I'm not..." Gabriella began but Troy cut her off

" Seriously Gabs it's fine...I told you we could just go back to being best friends...you don't need to lie for me...I won't even feel bad...see...there's no need for you too sacrifice your feeling to make me happy...I am happy...trust me...I became happy the moment you forgave me for my foolishness...you forgave me right?" He suddenly turned towards her

" Yes...but " She was again cut off

"No buts...as I was saying before it's fine ...and I love you so what...you don't need to love me back...I wont ignore you I promise...though it may be a little awkward between us courtesy of me...but we cam work on our friendship...and" Troy rambled on and on

Gabriella was just trying to stop him but he wasn't even listening...so she thought of a way that could possibly make him stop

She gathered all her breath and shouted

" Troy I LOVE YOU" and before he could even open his mouth to respond her lips crashed onto his ...

* * *

**As I said before my cousin literally had to drag me to write this**

**so this chapter goes to her**

**anyways next chapter will be up at 10 reviews**

**ideas are always welcome**

**do review...pm me anytime you like**

**Lots of Love,**

**Disha**


	22. Second happiest man on Earth

**Heyya guys...sorry for the long wait...but we had one of the major festivals in India last week...plss review...and guys this story is going to end soon...so plss give me lots and lots of reviews...here it goes...hope you like it...**

* * *

And Gabriella's lips crashed onto his. Troy was first shocked but then his hands automatically went onto he wait and he deepened the kiss. They finally had to pull apart due to lack of oxygen. Both had big smiles on their face and each of their faces mirrored the others.

" You have no idea how long I had been waiting to do that for" Troy said still grinning foolishly

" I think I might have an idea about that" Gabriella said softly

" What" Troy said confusedly the smile not leaving his face

" Troy I loved you from when we were kids I just needed to realise it" Gabriella explained

" Ohh...anyways...who convinced you" Troy asked

" Why do you think someone convinced me...I sorted this all by myself" Gabriella lied

" Gabs...who was it" Troy said easily seeing through her lie

"Ugghh...I hate how you can do that...Chad convinced me" Gabriella pouted

"I knew it...Chad was always my best friend" Troy said happily lifting his fist up in the air but then brought it down when he saw Gabriella glaring at him

" I mean second best friend" Troy corrected himself

"That's better" Gabriella said while nodding her head

"So..." Troy said

" So what"Gabriella asked

" Why are we sitting this quietly...wait I have a question..." Troy started off but was cut off

" Yeah...okk so from how many days did you..."Gabriella began

" and I thought I was going first" Troy mumbled while Gabriella just slapped him playfully on his chest

"oww...sorry...common continue" He said

" Thanks...and so as I was asking for how long have you been waiting to kiss me"Gabriella asked clapping her hands gleefully as if it were the best question in the whole world

"I swear sometimes you act like Sharpay" Troy mumbled again

"What did you just say" Gabriella glared at him

" Nothing nothing" Troy answered

" I thought so...now answer quickly" Gabriella ordered while trying to make herself comfortable in the treehouse

" Well I have been waiting to kiss you for more than...5 months" Troy answered honestly

" Uhh Huh" Gabriella said unsurely

" No seriously" Troy shook his head as fast as he could

" Should I be creeped out that the person I thought was my best friend wanted to kiss me for 5 months...and had strange feelings for me and I didn't even know about them" Gabriella aked playfully

" Noooo...and dont tell me you had no feelings for me" Troy said surely

" No I didn't have" Gabriella answered

"Not at all" Troy asked bewildered

" No" Gabriella nodded trying to hide a big grin which was slowly forming on her face

" Not even some" Troy asked

" Nada...actually yes" Gabriella finally said

" I knew it..I KNEW IT" Troy shouted happily

" Would you calm down I don't want to tell the whole neighbourhood just yet" Gabriella hissed while trying to hide a laugh as Troy muttered a quick aplogy

" Thankss...but I" Gabriella started but was cut off

"Not anymore buts Gab" Troy whined

" BUT Troy I highly doubt your answer cause making out with Amanda, Brittany, Emily,Leah,Anna and many others doesn't exactly prove that you had been waiting to kiss me" Gabriella said smugly

"But.." Troy whined

" And who said I quote 'not anymore buts Gab'"Gabriella mocked him

Troy glared at her

" You are sooo mean"he whined again

" I know" she answered

" But Gabi I never felt anything towards them Gabi...I thought you knew that" Troy said softly

"I don't know about that"Gabriella turned her face away

" Jokes apart Gabi...you are the only girl I have ever had any feelings for...just remember that I love you with all of my heart and you are the only one for me...I would never ever let you go...I never liked much less loved any of those girls...my heart only belongs to you" Troy said looking into her eyes

" I love you too Troy" Gabriella said softly " With all of my heart"

And they kissed and kissed

"So...now you ask your question" Gabriella said suddenl

"What question" Troy asked confused

" The one you wanted to ask me " Gabriella tried to remind him

"Ohh...yeah...so my question is" Troy started then cleared his throat " Gabriella Marie Montez will you make me the second happiest man on this earth and do the honour of being my girlfriend" Troy asked hopefully searching her face for any kind of reaction

" Yes...yes ...yes...but wait...why the second happiest man" Gabriella asked with tears in her eyes

" Because I will be the happiest man on this planet when we both graduate... are both out of college...successful...and I would ask you to marry me and you would say yes" Troy said cheekily

"How are you so sure that I would say yes" Gabriella asked jokingly tears still visible in her eyes

"Ohh that I am sure of" Troy answered while Gabriella just shook her head at him

" Remember y answer will always be yes" Gabriella said and they both locked their eyes and kissed one more time. It was a sweet, gentle kiss.

But hat they didn't see was that both of their mother were watching them from down

" We'll confront them about it later" Lucille and Maria both said simultaneously and ten nodded their heads and laughed...

* * *

**YAY! Katy Perry's going to get married in India...am so excited...although I do not live in the city where she's going to get married**

**Anyways...**

**So yeah...I think it was a good chapter...not that bad...and guys plss give me ideas...i really need them...as I said this story is gonna end soon...so please tell me if I should just leave it on this chapter only or write a few more chapters**

**And also sorry for the long wait and short update ( Ooh that rhymes)**

**pm me anytime you like**

**Atleast 10 reviews please**

**And yeah as I have said before ideas are always welcome **

**Lots of Love'**

**Disha**


	23. ImpDO READ PLSS

HEyya Guys...I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY...I know that almost ALL of u must have forgotten this story...it's just that i had my finals and then my 3rd term tests started and I just did'nt find time...and then in India we had just sooooo many festivals in the month of October so I was just so very busy...so guys i'm really sorry...do tell me if I should write an epilogue for this story...even though I think that most of you have forgotten it...and if anyone else wants to continue this story then just pm me...

LOTS OF LOVE,

DISHA


End file.
